Split Second Part 2
by 2AGlitterGirl
Summary: Rick and Kate heal from their injuries and grow closer. Part 2 of Split Second.


**I don't own Castle of anything related to it. I hope you like the story and the building relationship that Rick and Kate have. This is story will continue on, which I will begin shortly. I still have a lot of ideas for our DD! Stay tuned! **

Sunday was a quiet day. Rick and Kate mostly slept. They were still in pain, but it was lessening a tiny bit for both of them. A home nurse came and checked them out. She gave them tips on when to take the pain meds so they would get it into their system before they really felt the full force of the pain return between doses. She really didn't do much, except check them out.

Greta the cook did not work on Sundays and Alexis made them lunch and dinner. She was a huge help around the house and Rick was very impressed how she took charge. It rained all day and Martha and Alexis watched old movies together while the injured slept.

"They don't make them like this anymore kiddo!" Martha exclaimed after finishing the second movie.

Alexis had made popcorn for the both of them. She enjoyed spending time with her Grandmother like this. Martha was full of facts about the actors and directors. Alexis would at times have to tell her Gram to be quiet because she would miss something important if she was talking. Martha didn't take offense to this because Alexis had never seen most of these old movies before.

Jim Beckett had called his daughters cell phone but got no answer so he called Martha. She gave him an update and they talked a few minutes. She told him of Kate's Doctors visit the next day. He said he would try back later to reach Kate. Gina had called Castle and inquired about him along with Rick's poker buddies. There were a few flower arrangements sent to the loft from various friends and people in Rick's business. The phone rang off the hook for awhile but then it slowed down by the end of the day.

Monday morning Rick and Kate got up and got ready with the help of Martha. Alexis was in school. Their appointments were at 11:00 and 11:30. Kate's was first and the Doctor told her she would be out of work for 3 to 4 weeks but was going to recommend she stay out for 6 to 7 considering the nature of her job. She asked how long until she could reasonably take care of herself. He told her probably another week to week and a half. She sighed when she heard this. She hated being a burden and wasn't the type to rely on anyone, much less Castles family. Her bruises were healing some and were turning all kinds of strange colors. The Doctor recommended some mild exercises for her to do for her shoulder and arm. He also said she should have some sort of physical therapy in about a week and had another Doctor's appointment in a week.

Ricks Doctor examined him and said he was making good progress. The bump on his head had gone down quite a bit and he was healing on schedule. He wanted to know when he could write again. The Doctor said as soon as he was able and it didn't cause him pain. He cautioned him not to do it for hours on end at first but saw no problems other than that.

On the way home they each discussed what their Doctors had told them.

"I can probably go home in another week or so." Kate explained wanting to reassure both Castle and Martha she wasn't going to freeload off them for too long.

"Kate there is no hurry! You need to get better and if you try to do too much too soon you could set yourself back!" Martha reasoned. "Besides we love having you around, don't we Richard?"

"Absolutely!" Rick smiled at her.

"Well at least let me pitch in for food or something!" Kate cried out.

"Sweetheart don't worry about it! I can afford it!" Kate was a little embarrassed he called her that in front of his Mother. She got a little flustered but said nothing. It didn't seem to phase Martha in the least.

It was around 1:15 by the time they arrived back home. Greta had lunch made for them. They ate and went to lay down separately. They were both still exhausted from all the trauma and their bodies healing.

Alexis got home from school and knocked lightly on Kate's door. She was awake and told her to come in.

"Kate I bought you a couple of magazines. I figured you must be getting bored by now!" Alexis pulled them out of a plastic bag.

"Thank you Alexis that was very sweet!" Kate said sitting up a little bit.

"So how did your appointment go?" Alexis sat carefully on the bed so as not to jar the bed and cause her pain.

Kate explained what the Doctor said and how long she would be out of work. Kate had called Captain Montgomery after she got back home. He told her she would be getting paid whether she came in to work or not since she was hurt on the job. The city would be footing the bill for her entire recovery and any lost time on the job. Montgomery told her he didn't want to see her face back in there until the Doctor said she was completely better and no jumping the gun on that one. He said it was an order. He also explained that Castle would not be compensated in any way since he signed releases when he started there. She was a little disappointed by this but figured this would be the case.

Lanie had called and asked if she could come by and see them after dinner. Kate told her she thought that would be ok. She didn't ask Rick but knew he wouldn't object.

Lanie came about 7 and rang the doorbell. Martha answered it.

"Hello! You must be Martha, Castle's Mother!" Lanie said holding out her hand to shake it.

"I am, and you must be Lanie!" Martha said extending her hand. "Come in dear!"

Lanie had brought her Doctor's kit with her. She just wanted to check Kate and Rick herself to make sure everything was alright. She was escorted into the living room where Rick and Kate were sitting on the couch.

"Hey Castle!" she said smiling at him.

"Hi Lanie! How is our favorite ME today?" Castle smiled back.

"Fine but it's been a long day, I'll tell you that!" She sighed as she went over and hugged Kate carefully.

Kate was happy to see her. "Thank you so much for the beautiful flowers Lanie! I liked your note too!" Kate smiled at her friend.

"It was the least I could do after what you both are going through! How are you both feeling now?" She asked looking at Castle then at Beckett.

"A little better I think." Kate said looking over at Castle. "Yeah, a little bit better!" Castle said.

"I want to check you both over before I leave! Just for my own peace of mind!" Lanie said.

"Ooooo you're going to play Doctor with me? I tried to get Kate to do that but she refused!" Kate rolled her eyes at Rick.

"Honey if I played Doctor with you you'd need to be resuscitated several times before I was done with you!" Lanie had her hand on her hip. Rick laughed a little while holding his side.

They talked awhile and Lanie checked them both out. She thought they were healing nicely and also warned Kate about going back to work too early.

"You might as well take the time off honey, if they are paying you anyway!"

Lanie left and Rick and Kate both went to their rooms. Kate read some of the magazines Alexis bought her. She couldn't keep her eyes open any longer and went to bed.

The next day both Rick and Kate were up early enough to see Alexis before she left for school. Rick was able to make them coffee, but it was an effort to do so. They both had cereal for breakfast.

"Alexis is such a great kid Rick! I know how proud of her you are but she is really an extraordinary person!" Kate said while they drank their coffee on the couch.

"I know she is. I don't know where she got it!" Castle smiled.

"I do! She got it from you!" Kate said seriously.

"Thank you that was a nice compliment! The best compliments are the ones you get as a parent. It means way more than anything else you could do as a person." Rick said just as seriously back.

Kate smiled. "I bet Alexis was a cute baby with that red hair!"

"The cutest! For about a month it stuck straight up! Want to see some pictures?" Rick said already getting up.

"Sure!" Kate was smiling at the proud Father.

He got out a couple of photo albums of Alexis. They looked at them together sitting close.

"Ok I want to warn you before I turn the page. This next set of pictures are quite funny and knowing how much it hurts to laugh I thought you should know!" Castle said with a grin on his face.

"Ok, Castle!"

He turned the page and there were several pictures of Alexis with rosy red cheeks laughing, smiling and playing. Her hair was sticking straight up! Kate saw them and started to laugh. He was right! They were so cute and funny! She couldn't help but crack up! She tried not to because it hurt, but her hair was so funny.

"See! I told you!" Castle said laughing himself.

"Castle I think those are the cutest pictures ever!" Kate said still laughing.

"I know! Right?" Castle was amused she found them so funny. "Alexis would kill me if she knew I was showing you these! Being a parent is the greatest, most rewarding, frustrating and hardest jobs around! All rolled into one!" Rick said smiling.

He decided to broach that subject with her now. "Do you want kids Kate?"

She turned to look at him still smiling from Alexis pictures. "I, I, don't know! I think I do! I mean I can't really imagine _not_ having at least one! Probably not for a couple of years though and only if I were married. I don't think it's fair to the kid." She said without thinking of Castle's situation. "Oh Rick, sorry I didn't mean anything by that! You've done a fantastic job being a single parent!" Her face showed regret for what she had just said.

"No, no I agree with you! I was married when I had Alexis and it was still hard with both parents! I think the kids deserve as much love and guidance as they can get on a day to day basis. I wouldn't be a single Dad again either!" He kissed her lightly on the lips.

"Would you like to have another one Rick?" She said really wanting to know.

"Yeah, I always wanted more but it never worked out." He said with a wistful tone in his voice.

Martha strolled into the room. "I'm going down to get the mail, be right back!"

"Ok Mother!" The door closed behind her. Rick leaned over an kissed her again. "I can't wait to do that more when we are better!" She kissed the side of his face thinking about his wanting more kids.

Kate turned his face so she could get a better look at his bump and bruise. They sat looking at each others bruises for a couple of minutes trying to determine if they were getting better. They were both so eager to heal and get back to a more normal life even the slightest improvement cheered them up!

Martha unlocked the door and walked in with Greta. "Look who I picked up along with the mail!" Martha exclaimed.

"Hello Greta! How are you today?" Castle said warmly. "I'm fine Mr. Richard! How are you and Mrs.?" She asked.

Kate cut in quickly, "Oh we aren't married!"

"Oh yes, you vill be!" Greta said like she already knew walking into the kitchen. Kate stared at her with her mouth open.

"Is she psychic or something?" Castle asked.

"Speaking of marriage, look darling! Joseph is getting married! We just got the invitation in the mail today!" Martha handed the invitation to Rick.

"Wow! Finally!" He read the invitation out loud.

"Las Vegas? Isn't that a little cliché?" Kate asked.

"It would be if he hadn't already lived there for 11 years!" Rick explained.

"Oh, well then I guess it makes perfect sense! Who is Joseph?" Kate asked.

"Joseph is my nephew, my sister's son!" Martha answered. Kate nodded.

"He hand wrote a note to us too. Rick read this out loud. "I really hope you can come! It would mean the world to me if you could! I miss all of you and this is a good excuse to see each other! I hope it's enough notice! Love, Joey. Mother we have to go! We can't miss it! It will be good to see him again! Besides who could pass up a trip to Vegas?" Castle said looking at his Mother.

"When is the date again darling?" She smiled.

"Four weeks from last Friday!" Rick said calculating the weeks in his head. "That's kind of weird isn't it? Having a wedding on a Friday night?" Rick asked.

"No, not really darling! More and more people are doing that, plus it saves money!" Martha whispered the last part. Kate smiled.

"When was the last time you were in Vegas Kate?" Castle turned to look at her.

"Uh I've never been to Vegas!" She answered.

"What? You've never been to Las Vegas in your whole life?" Castle was shocked.

"Some of us don't live a jet set life like you do Castle!" Kate said said sarcastically teasing him.

"Well it's settled then! You'll be my plus one!" He answered like it was a done deal.

"Do I get a say in this?" Kate asked.

"You don't want to go?" Castle seemed a little hurt.

"Well I'll let you two kids work it out! I've got a phone call to make!" Martha said excusing herself.

"I didn't say that! I just don't like you assuming things!" Kate said somewhat seriously.

"Ok, I'm sorry! Miss Beckett would you please be my date for my cousin's wedding? I'll get you your own room so there will be nothing untoward going on, unless of course you want something untoward to go on!" Then he got serious. "I'd really like you to go Kate! Come on it will be fun! We'll go Thursday and come home Monday. We'll make a little trip of it! Mother and Alexis will come too!" He pleaded.

"What if I'm back at work by then? How would I explain going to Las Vegas with you?" She questioned him.

"You heard the Doctor _and_ Montgomery! There's no way you will be back at work by then! It's less than four weeks away!"

"Castle your whole family will be there!" She was over analyzing it.

"So?" Rick wondered where she was going with this.

"So? It's kind of serious when you meet someone's family!" She proclaimed.

"Kate!" He paused and took her hand. "I _am _serious about you! I told you this before! Ok, let's try this another way, and no thinking about it. Just answer yes or no quickly when I ask you. Close your eyes!"

She smiled and closed her eyes.

"Do you want to go with us to Las Vegas?" Castle said as fast as he could.

She laughed. "Yes!" She answered and opened her eyes.

"See how easy that was? It's all settled then!" He kissed her. Greta was watching them from the kitchen and smiled. They didn't even notice her.

Castle went to talk with his Mother more about it while Kate went to lay down for awhile before lunch. Rick made all the arrangements. He got a suite for his Mother, Alexis and himself and a nice separate room for Kate on the same floor. He also rented a car and made plane reservations. He decided to call Alexis before doing this because he had to make sure she could miss a couple of days of school. She seemed excited and said she could miss a couple of days, that there was nothing really important going on then. She did say she would miss Ashley though!

Kate knew it would be pointless to try and help pay for this trip. She decided just to let Rick have his little victory. She really did want to go! She hoped they would both be well enough by then. They should be, it was weeks away after all. 'Our first trip together as a couple' she thought and smiled. Castle was _very_ persuasive when he wanted to be. He had a way of putting her at ease. He wasn't the worrying type and always thought things would work out. She was more grounded and cautious. She _never_ did things without thinking it through first! They were so yin/yang on some things, literally complementary opposites.

They did have enough in common though for it to work. They may have different thought processes but eventually came to the same conclusions. They both saw this working together. They were very compatible in that way.

Lunch was served and Castle got out a puzzle. It was a 1000 piece one. They worked on it for a hour and had only gotten the outline of it done. Kate was looking at him concentrating. He looked like the entire weight of the world was on his shoulders. He noticed her staring at him and looked over.

"What?" he asked.

Kate smiled and paused a minute. "Nothing! You are just cute!"

"Even with all these cuts and bumps and bruises?" He smiled.

"I wasn't referring to your face really. You just look so cute when you concentrate so hard!"

"So you are saying my face is ugly!" He pretended to be offended.

"Oh stop it! You know I love your face!"

"Why _do _you like me Kate? I'm not really your type am I?" Castle asked really wanting to know.

"What do you mean? How do you know what type I like?" She questioned.

"Well judging from Demming, Josh and that FBI guy I wouldn't say I was really your type!"

"You are way more my type then they ever were!" Kate decided to reveal a little bit to him.

"Really? In what way?" She had peaked his interest.

"In every way Castle! When I first met you I couldn't believe the insight you had into the killer mind. That takes real observation! A laser focus into human nature. I could tell even then, there was a deeper side to you, although you tried hard not to show it to me by your antics!" Kate rolled her eyes a little and Castle smiled a little bit. He thought she'd leave it at that, but she kept talking.

"I realized what a fascinating person you were! You are never boring and I am extremely attracted to your mind as well as your looks." She smiled saying the last part. "You are very smart, generous and kind Castle! When I found out you had a daughter and that you were raising her alone, I just couldn't believe it at first! Do you remember the Nanny case we worked on and you told me you used to take Alexis to the park all the time when she was little?" Rick just nodded not wanting to break the mood.

"Even though you made a joke about picking up women there, and although I don't doubt that that happened, I could tell it was to cover your emotions for Alexis and how much you loved her! The fact that you are responsible enough to raise a kid, and a daughter even, says a lot about your character!"

Rick was overcome with emotion. He had no idea she had been paying that much attention. Finding puzzle pieces went by the wayside. He had his head down and wasn't looking at her.

"So you see Mr. Castle although you may think you weren't making a good impression on me and I was only noticing the silly playboy side of you, I _was_ paying attention! I don't just blindly jump into things! I observe and file it away for future reference!"

Rick looked up at her. Their eyes met and they were both reading what the other was feeling through their eyes.

"Kate!" He said full of affection for her.

She leaned in and kissed him. They kissed for awhile feeling very close emotionally to each other. He wanted to give the world to her. If he could have it would have been done that night. He had to settle for this physical display of what he was feeling. They broke away finally.

"Honey you look tired! Why don't we rest awhile now?" Kate said smoothing his hair.

"Can I come lay in your bed?" He asked in almost a child like way. She took his hand and led the way to her bedroom.

They would have cuddled if it hadn't been so painful still. Instead Rick stroked her arm and they fell asleep. Castle woke up when he heard Alexis come through the front door. He got up slowly trying not to wake Kate up.

He went into the living room and talked with Alexis awhile. She went to her room and Castle went to his study to write. He didn't get very far because he kept thinking of the things Kate said to him earlier. He never knew this side of her before. He thought he loved her when they were just working together, but this was so much deeper than that. She was letting him fully into her life and thoughts. It just kept getting better and better and he was opening up to her too. He felt like his ex wives never really cared that much what he was thinking or feeling. They acted like they did but in reality they didn't know him as well in all the years he was married to each of them, as Kate had figured out in three short years!

Rick knew he needed to explain to Kate what happened with his marriages. 'It must be bugging her, or at the very least she is curious as to what happened' he thought. Breakups were never completely one persons fault but there were good reasons he got divorced from the both of them. He needed to explain all of this to her. He wasn't by any means blameless and took ownership in his part of it, but he felt he had to do what he did. He was not a quitter and that's what made it even harder to make those decisions. 'Soon' he thought 'soon' I will tell her.

Two days had gone by. Kate talked to her Father a few times and Ryan and Esposito had come by once to say hello since they were in the neighborhood following a lead on a case. They were slowly improving, but still had a long way to go. They had been able to cut down the pain meds some. They both still needed help doing things though.

"Kate I have a masseuse coming over today. She specializes in treating injured people. I want you to have a massage too, if you'd like to!" Rick knew to ask and not tell her.

"That sounds great Castle! Maybe it will help us both get better!" She agreed.

"Yeah I'm getting a little stir crazy here!" Rick confessed. "Maybe we can go sit in the park tomorrow for awhile or something!"

"That sounds really nice actually!" Kate said anticipating getting out of the loft.

Rick had been writing but they were still in the house all the time! They watched movies and spent time apart during the afternoons. Kate was reading a novel and Rick was continuing working on his.

The masseuse came in the afternoon and worked on both of them. She was a little new-agey but she did wonders for them both! Their backs and necks had been a little out of place from the accident and she worked out all the knotted muscles for them. She was very careful working around their injuries. Rick was going to have her come back until they were better.

"Castle that was incredible! I would have never thought of having a massage but it really, really helped!"

"I know! !t made me feel so much better!" Rick agreed. "Hey how about, if you are up to it that is, having Eposito, Lanie, and Ryan and Jenny over for dinner Saturday night? I kind of miss them and it will give us something to look forward to. That is if they aren't busy, or working!"

"Yeah that sounds nice. Just remember we can't act like we are together!" She warned.

"I know, I know! I'll ask Greta if she can make extra and I'm sure Mother and Alexis will like to get out of the house and not have to hover over us!"

The next day they went to the park. It had been one week since the accident. They were still slightly nervous getting into a car but were getting over it. Castle hired a driver for awhile. He didn't want to have to have his Mother do everything for them and she had her own life too. Kate was able to put on a little bit of make-up and Alexis had curled her hair the night before. She was getting pretty good at doing Kate's hair and actually kind of liked it.

They sat down on a bench and soaked up the sun and breathed in the fresh air. It was around 70 degrees and a bit breezy. There were big puffy clouds in the sky. "It's so beautiful out today!" Kate said closing her eyes enjoying the warmth of the sun on her face. Rick took her hand. She kept her eyes closed.

"Kate I have something I want to tell you!"

She opened her eyes and looked at him. She noted the serious tone in the way he said this. "Ok" was her only response.

"I know you must be wondering what happened in my marriages and I want to explain." Rick looked at her seriously.

"Rick you don't have..."

"Yes I do, you deserve to know at this point! He paused then went on. "When Meredith and I got married we were both so, so young. I had had a few girlfriends and I thought I knew what love was. Meredith was ambitious and so was I. She wanted to be an actress and I was becoming a writer. We were both in creative fields and we had that in common. She was dramatic and passionate, being an actress, and I was consumed with her. Those may be good qualities for the stage, but not always good for a marriage, especially a young one."

Rick went on remembering back so many years before.

"We got along pretty good the first few years. I wanted her to follow her passion and she wanted me to follow mine. I was trying to sell my first manuscript and she was out on auditions. Then Alexis came along. I was so happy and loved being a Dad. Meredith loved her of course, but I just don't think she is the Motherly type. I watched Alexis most of the time while she was out trying to make it as an actress. I worked nights in a restaurant so we could pay the rent. It bothered me that she seemed not to miss Alexis all that much. I was beginning to see the real Meredith. She was self centered and driven. I started checking out emotionally for awhile. She complained and I made a concerted effort after that. I did not want our family to break up. We had a little daughter to care for and I did not want her to grow up like I did, different men in and out of her life"

Rick looked upset recalling all that had gone on. Kate said nothing. She just let him tell his story.

"A few more years went by. Alexis was four years old when Meredith had been out in L.A. making a movie. She flew home afterward and said she was moving to Malibu. Almost like it was nothing! I said what about Alexis? What about me? She told me she was in love with her Director and told me Alexis was better off with me. That was the most true thing she ever said to me! She served me with divorce papers two days later."

Castle looked at Kate and said, "do you have any idea how hard it is to hear your precious little girl cry for her mommy night after night?"

Kate frowned and hated Meredith at that moment for what she had done.

"I had by this time had a couple of best sellers so I was able financially to be at home with Alexis all the time. I had a baby sitter too, but it was mostly me who took care of her. We both got through it and grew very close. I missed having someone in my life and also wanted a mother figure for Alexis. My own Mother was off acting so she wasn't around like she is now. She helped as much as she could but you know, she had her own life."

"A couple of years later I met Gina and she became my publisher. I was attracted to her and she seemed like a nice woman. She was also driven but she made time for us when we started dating. We got close and got married. She seemed to love Alexis and Alexis grew close to her. I wanted to have another kid with her, but she always put me off saying it wasn't the right time. I grew somewhat impatient with her and didn't treat her the way I should have. I was so frustrated with her."

"She had a serious boyfriend before me and they were still friends when we got married. She assured me they were over and just friends. I really didn't have a problem with it at first. They _were_ just friends, for awhile anyway. Then she began to spend more and more time at work and with him. Alexis and I were in a sense on our own again! I later found out she had been seeing him in more than a friendly way and I filed for divorce this time. So I was alone for awhile and just swore off women. I focused my energy on my work and Alexis"

"Then got lonely but I sort of went crazy, was still bitter and angry and became this playboy. I figured I'd use women before they could use me! Deep down that wasn't me. I wasn't raised that way. My Mother taught me to respect women."

"Anyway, I was starting to tire of that life style when you came to my book party and took me downtown to be questioned. I tried my charms on you too. This was how I related to women now. I figured I had to be charming or no one would want the real me! So that's how I approached you."

"Somehow due to divine intervention or your own intelligence you broke through that. I realized you were not like my two ex-wives. I was as much attracted to your personality and intelligence as I was to your looks, maybe even more so! You just made it so hard for me to show you who I really was. I'm not blaming you, I was impossible for awhile, probably still am!"

Castle smiled at her and she smiled back.

"I can honestly tell you though Kate, and this isn't just some wishful thinking; I've never felt this way about anyone, even my ex-wives! I love you with my whole being! That's why it took me so long to tell you I loved you. I may seem like I'm so confident, but underneath all this, is really just a wounded heart. I couldn't risk our friendship, knowing you could tell me to get lost at anytime! It would have killed me to not be around you, even if it meant hiding my feelings for you! When you seemed like you may be feeling at least 100th of what I was, I decided to risk it. It was an emotional day worrying about Alexis at school and I didn't want to have regrets not ever saying anything and risk you moving on to someone new. So that's basically the whole story. I'm not by any means saying I am not to blame, because, God knows I've made some huge mistakes! I take responsibility for my part in the failure of my marriages too. What I've told you is true though. I always want you to know the truth about me. I don't want secrets or anything covered up."

Kate looked deep into his eyes. She believed what he said. It was all making sense now. His behavior, the closeness to Alexis, his reluctance to say how he felt for her. It made sense! She got it now! She didn't understand one thing though.

"Rick there is something I don't understand! Why did you sleep with Meredith again, and why did you want a relationship with Gina after they had hurt you so much?"

"Why? Because in a word, I was an idiot! With Meredith it was just going back to something familiar I guess. She had apologized to me for leaving and I did forgive her. I don't give up on things easily Kate! I don't know, maybe it was my ego or underlying anger toward her. I wanted her to see what she missed out on. With Gina it was somewhat different. She and I talked more because she was my publisher. It didn't work out with her old boyfriend almost immediately and our marriage was more real than with Meredith. She told me how sorry she was for what she did and said I was a good husband to her and she blew it! Like I said I don't give up that easily. I thought well, we've both matured some, maybe we should give it another shot!"

"It was never going to work with her though. I was already in love with you by then, but you were with Demming and I figured being with you was a lost cause. I didn't want to spend my life alone anymore and wanted a serious relationship again. So again, I went back to the familiar. After I came back from the Hamptons and saw you again I knew it was no use. It wasn't going to work. I told my Mother I wanted extraordinary and the only person I felt that about, was you!"

Kate looked away and focused on a man walking his dog in the distance. "I broke up with Tom right before you came back to the 12th, the day you left for the summer. I was going to go with you to the Hamptons that weekend Rick! I was starting to fall hard for you by then. I was about to tell you when Gina walked up!"

Rick was stunned and just looked at her surprised. She didn't look at him.

"It broke my heart that you were with her and were taking her instead of me! I wanted to open up to you but that seemed impossible at that point. I worked during the summer on my Mom's case and then met Josh." Kate showed little emotion saying this.

"That's why you looked so hurt when we were looking at your apartment murder board, and you said you worked on it while I was in the Hamptons!" Rick looked at her cursing himself internally that he had done this. "Kate I'm so so sorry! If I had known!"

She turned and looked at him. "I was mad at you for awhile, but I couldn't bear not to have you around, so I let you back in. I overheard you break up with Gina. By that time I was still trying to make it work with Josh. It was a lost cause. I couldn't stop thinking about you, not just about cases and in a friendly way! I came to realize I was in love with you! Josh sort of figured it out and we broke up. The rest as we say is history!" Kate smiled a little.

"I'm so sorry I hurt you Kate! I kept thinking about you the whole time I was there. I just didn't see any hope for us anymore. I thought I could move on, but I couldn't."

"You know who really got me thinking that you had real feelings for me?" Kate asked smiling.

"Who?" Castle asked curious as to who it could have been.

"Esposito! He told me you had done enough research to fill 50 books and that you didn't want to see me with some other guy!"

"I'll have to thank him when we finally tell everyone about us!" Rick smiled at this revelation.

So there it was all out on the table. Rick was relieved she now knew the truth. They sat there silent for a few minutes just processing all that just happened. Kate was thinking about his marriages and Rick was thinking how long it had been since last summer. He could have maybe been with her all this time! Maybe it was too soon then though. They had been through a lot together since then and grew closer since that time. 'Maybe this is the perfect time, right now!' he thought.

Rick leaned over and kissed her tenderly then more passionately. He pulled away from her and said, "Kate you trust me don't you? I mean with other women. I don't want you to think that just because I flirt a little bit that it means I want to sleep with every women. I know, obviously what it feels like to be cheated on, and I would never do that to anyone! I am loyal and I know you are too. That's another thing I love about you! He was looking directly in her eyes trying to convey how serious he was.

"I trust you Rick! I know you are a flirt. It's just part of your personality, I guess. I understand that, but if you go overboard on it, I'll be mad! Just warning you!" Kate also said this seriously.

"Understood! I won't give you reason to worry!" He kissed her lightly on the lips. "I think maybe we should go home now. It's been quite a day hasn't it?"

"Yes, but before we go, I want to thank you for sharing that with me! I needed to know! I wasn't sure what happened and it was always in the back of my mind."

"I know you did and that's why I told you. Kate you can ask me anything and I'll answer honestly. You may not like what I have to say but I promise you I'll be honest!"

"Ok, I appreciate that!" She took his hand and they stood up and walked to the car.

Martha, Alexis, Kate and Rick spent a nice dinner together. Greta ate with them too. She was a character and they all liked her. She was the type of person that just said what was on her mind, but was never rude or mean doing so. She had lived long enough to have seen it all and took no guff off of anyone.

Rick spent the night writing. He felt inspired lately and needed to get it down, plus he did have a deadline and knew he had more time now to work on the book then he would later.

Kate talked to Montgomery on the phone before dinner and he told her that the drunk driver would be spending quite a bit of time in jail probably. This was his third offense and injuring a cop didn't go over well with Judges. He had been unable to bail out. He was 35 years old and among the DUI's he also had petty theft convictions and unpaid traffic tickets.

Montgomery told her when she was feeling well enough she would have to come down to the station to sign some paperwork for Human Resources for being out of work as well as a witness statement for the accident. He told her Castle would also have to sign a witness statement even though he couldn't remember what happened. The witness statements wouldn't be long, since it all happened in an instant, but had to be done for legal purposes.

Kate spent the evening reading and talking with her Dad. She had talked to him a lot in the past week. She never really had much time to do this, but enjoyed it. She was close to her Dad, but she really was a Momma's girl before her Mother died. She asked her Dad how his treatment was going and he said it was going really good. He was understanding why he went back to drinking and what triggered it. He said he was learning some new coping skills instead of relying on drinking to cope. Kate wondered if he had been a life long alcoholic. He never drank a lot when her Mother was alive, just the usual social drinking. It really didn't matter at this point though. He was what he was, now. She loved him dearly.

Alexis had helped Kate do her hair again. She was starting to be able to raise her arm more now, but she was still in pain, so she was grateful that Alexis was good at it.

They all went to bed while Castle stayed up a little longer working. Kate fell into a deep sleep. She had been tired all day. It was 1:30 in the morning. The room was dark except for the digital clock light by the bed. She woke up with a start and sat up in bed trying to use her left arm. She winced in pain and quickly pulled it back again. She was breathing heavily and had vividly remembered what she dreamt. She noticed tears on her face and remembered crying in her dream. She noticed light under her door. She wiped away her tears and opened the door slowly.

She wanted a glass of water, but was hoping Rick was still awake too. She walked out to the kitchen and saw Martha sitting on the couch.

"Kate! Darling are you ok?" Martha was surprised to see her.

"Yes, I just wanted some water."

"Oh well let me get you some dear!" Martha said rising quickly.

"Oh no it's ok Martha I can handle it!"

Martha didn't listen and got out a glass from the cupboard. "Would you like ice in it?"

"No, that's fine!" Kate said feeling a little awkward just standing there.

"Well I just came in here after falling asleep, waking up and not be able to go back to sleep! The things that happen to you when you get old!" Martha lamented. "Can't you sleep either dear?"

"I was asleep, I had a bad dream!" Kate was still upset.

"Oh well I find that talking them out seems to help some. I used to make Richard tell me all his nightmares when he was little. Come sit down on the couch!" Martha gently put her hand on Kate's back and guided her to the couch.

"What was the dream about dear?"

Kate was a little reluctant to reveal her dream. It was a recurring theme. "I dreamt about my Mother." She paused wondering if she should go on. She had never told anyone about these dreams. She looked at Martha and she had such a kind expression on her face she felt like telling her. This dream was particularly vivid and real and she was still upset from it. Martha just nodded and waited for her to go on.

"It's always the same dream just slightly different scenarios. I'm chasing someone down an alley. Someone whom I can't see their face. It's just a dark blank space where the face is. They turn the corner and I hear a shot. When I finally go around the corner I see my Mother lying there, but it's not really her it's her crime scene picture. I chase whoever it is and almost catch up to them and as ready to grab someone they are gone, just disappear. I try to go back to my Mother but she isn't there either and I'm just standing there, feeling completely lost. It's me now though, not the age I was when she was killed and I'm in my vest with my gun and badge. She wasn't shot either, but that's how it plays out in my head. So while I'm standing there I feel frustrated and start to cry then I usually wake up." She put her head down.

Martha wrapped her arm around Kate and hugged her close, being careful not to hurt her. "I'm so sorry darling! You should have never had to go through that! It's just awful you still don't have justice! Really your dream makes perfect sense though, you are still trying to find whoever did that to your Mother and you feel like you are on the verge of it now. Plus being in law enforcement it's natural that you should chase someone down and be the age you are now. You couldn't do anything to help her then, but you can now!"

Kate had never really thought of it that way. She _was_ helpless to do anything to help her Mom then, it just happened and was out of her control. She had a measure of control now but all the suspects had been slipping through her fingers.

"It was so real this time Martha! I had actual tears on my face when I woke up!"

"I know honey, dreams can be very real! Richard has told me some of the case. It must be very frustrating to you! I know he badly wants to help you figure it out!"

Martha had released her hug and took Kate's hand. "Do you think you can go back to sleep now?"

Kate just shook her head no.

"Well why don't you keep me company until we are both sleepy?"

Kate smiled a little and said "Alright."

Kate wanted to change the subject and asked Martha how she got into acting. She went from her childhood to her adulthood and said that it really was an accident how she got into it. She wanted to make a little extra money and she became an extra. A director noticed her and offered her a small part in a soap commercial. The soap commercial led to another small part then another and she studied acting along the way. Then she got bigger roles and was a full fledged actress.

"Really what else could I have been? I do have a flair for the dramatic don't I?" She smiled.

Kate smiled at this and almost laughed but she didn't want to be disrespectful. "Tell about when Rick was a little boy!" She hadn't heard any stories of his younger years yet.

"Oh boy! I have a million stories! Richard was always curious. Wanting to know what, when, where, who, why, mostly why! He was curious but he was a good boy. I really couldn't have asked for a better son. He was all boy, getting into things and jumping off this or that, but really he was so well behaved and polite. When he was 7 he put a bean up his nose and I had to take him to the Doctor to get it out. I know a lot of kids do that, but the reason why, I don't think any other child could come up with! He said he wanted to find out if cutting off part of his oxygen supply would affect his ability to think properly!"

Kate laughed at this. 'So typically Castle' she thought. Martha and Kate talked for an hour about Rick, Alexis, how Kate grew up and life in general. There was a bond between them now that didn't exist before. Kate felt an affection toward Martha. Not exactly like a Mother, more like an Aunt or something. They both started to get sleepy and headed off to bed.

Martha and Kate both slept in the next morning. Rick was sitting reading a newspaper when Kate walked in.

"Hey sleepy head! I thought you were never going to get up!" Rick smiled at her.

"Good morning! I couldn't sleep last night so I got up and your Mother was awake too, so we talked awhile." She decided to not tell him about the dream right now.

"Oh she didn't bore you with her stories I hope!" Castle rolled his eyes a little.

"No, not at all! She is a very interesting woman! We got to know each other a little bit better. I asked her to tell me about how she became an actress and about you as a little boy!"

"Did you get _any_ sleep last night?" Rick teased.

Kate smiled and told him they were only up for about an hour. Rick explained that the masseuse was coming back in an hour. Kate hated to admit it but this was one luxury she really loved, plus it made them both feel better. They had their massages and were finished when Greta came to make lunch. Martha had gone out so it was only Rick and Kate in the loft. Rick had gone to write some more in his study. Kate answered the door when Greta knocked.

"Hello, Mrs. Kate! How are you feeling today?" Kate knew it was of no use to correct her even though she knew Rick and Kate weren't married. It was kind of charming in a way.

"I feel a little better every day, Greta thank you!"

"How is Mr. Richard doing?"

"I think he feels better too. He's writing right now!"

"Good, then you vill keep me company while I make the lunch!" Greta smiled

Kate hadn't planned to watch her, but she really had nothing better to do. Kate smiled at her while she unloaded a couple of grocery bags.

"I am making a special dinner for your friends tonight, yes? Greta put that in question form but really it was just a statement.

"Yes, thank you! I know it's extra work for you! Greta could you please not mention that Mr. Richard, I mean Rick and I are dating? No one knows yet and we'd like to keep it that way for the moment." Kate tried to say this with some authority so she would listen.

"Oh, yes, yes! You are cop, Martha tells me!"

"Yes, I'm a Homicide Detective actually." Kate explained.

"Oh hard job! All that killing!"

"Yes, but it makes me feel better being able to give the victims families justice when they are caught!"

Greta just nodded in agreement.

"How long have you been in this country Greta?" Kate wondered.

"Oh 22 years! Husband had job here, so we moved. I miss my country though!"

"I'm sure! Do you have kids?" Kate was curious about this woman's story.

"Oh yes, three and seven Grandchildren!" Greta smiled widely showing her pride.

Kate smiled. "Do they all live here?"

"Yes I missed them too much so they all eventually moved here!" Greta explained. "How you meet Mr. Richard?" She seemed tired of talking about herself. She was much more interested in Kate's love life.

Kate explained about the murders mimicking Rick's books, and then he started shadowing Kate for research, and how he was a big help on the cases they worked on. She told him the Mayor approved it and that he had been following her ever since and that it had been going on for three years.

"Mr. Richard very much in love with you!"

Kate got embarrassed by this and smiled and looked down.

"Mrs. Kate very much in love with him too!" She smiled at Kate. Kate looked up with a slightly questioning look.

Greta went on, "I see how you two look at each other! I'm a Mother, and Mother knows these things! You vill end up married! You vill see!"

"Well that's a long way off I'm sure. We haven't been dating for very long!" Kate said still embarrassed talking about this subject to this lady. A nice lady at that, but still a stranger.

Greta scoffed at Kate giving her a face dismissing what she just said. "You work with each other for three years already!" She said this in a tone like it was an eternity. "You know him, he knows you!"

Kate laughed. "Well yes, but it's different now!"

Greta said waving her hand at Kate "Nonsense! Know is know!"

Kate could tell she wasn't going to get anywhere arguing and Greta did have a point. They did know each other pretty well after all this time. She gave Greta a look that said ok, if you say so!

"Greta knows, Greta knows!" Was all she replied and smiled. She was happy to have won that argument. "Mr. Richard is a good man! Martha is a nice lady and miss Alexis is a vonderful girl!"

"Yes, they are all pretty special" Kate agreed.

"A nice family for you to marry, because you know when you marry man, you marry family!"

Kate had to contain her amusement at this woman. "Yes, yes I realize that!"

"You know how to cook Mrs. Kate?" Greta asked.

"A little bit!" Kate acknowledged.

"You vill need to cook when you married to Mr. Richard! I vill teach you while I'm here"

Kate smiled inwardly at this woman's old world thinking. She didn't understand the nature of her work and how she was almost never home at dinnertime, besides they weren't getting married anytime soon.

"I would love to learn how to cook from you Greta!" Kate said and smiled warmly. "Thank you!"

Kate went into Rick's study to see how he was doing.

"Hi stranger!" Kate smiled walking into the room.

"Hey Sweetheart, how are you feeling?" Castle looked up from his computer.

"Still in some pain, but it seems to be getting better."

"Have you been doing your exercises? Rick looked concerned.

"Yes, twice a day just like the Doctor told me to!"

"Good girl! Come over here, I need to hug you!" Rick looked at her lovingly.

Kate smiled and walked over to him and stood next to his chair. He hugged her around the waist and laid his head on her. She smelled good. She smiled and stroked his hair.

"I never want this to end. I don't want you to leave! I just want to spend all my time with my beautiful wonderful Kate!"

"Well I'm not leaving yet, Castle!"

Kate felt the same way but did not voice it. She kind of liked being around people and realized how lonely it actually was not having someone around the house. She was starting to feel like she belonged there. She thought she would be very homesick and wouldn't be able to adjust to living there, even if it was temporary, but she felt comfortable and wanted. It surprised her how easily she had adapted.

"I think we need a little outing soon, maybe tomorrow or the next day. I thought maybe you'd like to go to the art museum or something. If we get too tired we can leave." Rick suggested still hugging her but looking up.

"Yeah that sounds nice. I've actually been wanting to go there for awhile but you know we are always busy with work. The last time I was there I think was three years ago, just before you came to the 12th!" Kate had been thinking back. Her time was now divided into before Castle and after Castle. It was funny how she started to think this way. She never did until after Rick told her he loved her.

It was Saturday night. Castle had called Ryan and Esposito to ask them to come to dinner a couple of days ago and they agreed. They all showed up at the same time. Rick answered the door.

"Castle! How are you feeling man?" Esposito shook his hand.

"Better! How are all of you?" Castle smiled at them happy to have friends come over to lift their spirits.

They all said they were fine and Kate walked out to see them. She missed being at work and going over cases with Ryan and Esposito.

"You look like you are feeling a bit better Beckett!" Ryan smiled at her.

"I am, thanks Ryan! Hi Jenny nice to see you again!"

"Yeah you too! I couldn't believe it when Kevin told me what happened! I'm so sorry! I'm just glad you both will be ok, it could have been a lot worse!"

"Yes it could have!" Lanie piped up. "Castle we knew you probably had a lot of flowers already so we brought you booze! I know you can't drink it if you are still on your meds though, but for later!"

"A woman after my own heart! Thank you! I'm glad you came today then because this is the first day we haven't taken anything, except some aspirin!" Castle said gladly taking the wine bottle from her.

Greta greeted all of them while serving the dinner. The six of them had never done something all together before. It was nice getting to know Jenny better too. She had been a part of Ryan's life for awhile now and it was time, since they were getting married. Kate had to ask what case they were working on and wanted the details. They went over everything with her and she gave them advice. Castle got in on it too, adding things along the way. Castle called Greta in and told her to go home. They all praised her cooking skills and she was pleased.

"Alright that's enough shop talk you four!" Lanie stood up and cleared the plates from in front of them.

"Lanie you don't have to do that!" Castle protested.

She just gave him a look to be quiet. Kate and Jenny got up and helped clear them. They all went into the kitchen and left the men sitting there.

"So how is it living here with Castle Honey? Is he driving you crazy yet?" Lanie asked rinsing the dishes.

"No not too much! I expected that he would, but have been pleasantly surprised!" Kate said openly.

"What about Martha? That girl is a trip!" Lanie laughed.

"Yes she is! She's been very kind to me and so helpful. Alexis too! She is such a sweet girl!" Kate recalled how much Alexis had helped. "She even got Ashley her boyfriend to come over to help Ri..,Castle shower!" She almost said Rick in front of them.

She rarely called Castle Rick, but it was becoming natural to use it now that they were more intimate. Lanie noticed and looked at her wondering. She was thinking about the night in the club and how upset Kate was about having to apologize to Rick. 'Something is going on' Lanie thought. 'They are good, I'll give them that, but they can't hide everything!' She decided not to say anything though. She respected Kate's privacy. She was happy things were finally going on with them though. It had been a long time coming! The party broke up kind of early. Not that they weren't having fun, but they could tell Castle and Beckett were tired. They said their goodbyes and Kate told them they would be coming in on Monday to sign papers.

Sunday Kate and Rick were a little worn out and decided to spend the day inside. Alexis and Martha were both home also. Kate made lunch with Rick's help. They all ate and decided to work on the puzzle some more. Alexis was good at spotting the right pieces. Kate admired the relationship Castle, Martha and Alexis had. She was sure they didn't always get a long but they all respected each other. Kate was having a good time just being with all of them. They were feeling like good friends to her now. Later in the afternoon Ashley came over and he and Alexis went to hang out with friends. Martha went shopping, a favorite past time of hers. Kate and Rick were alone which they enjoyed.

"Rick I can probably go home soon. I am getting better and am able to do more for myself now!" Kate was laying back on the couch and Rick had her legs on his lap.

"No, Kate you can't yet! I don't want you to go! You still have to start physical therapy! Please stay at least another week! Please? If you really want to go I'll understand but I know everyone enjoys having you around!"

"I feel bad though, Rick. I feel like a burden and you won't let me contribute for anything!"

"I think it's more like you don't like to rely on anyone! Do you like being here? It's not that bad is it?" Rick said rubbing her leg.

"No, it's nice, actually! Ok, I'll stay for at least a few days more, then I'm going home!" Kate was adamant.

"I'll tell you what, tomorrow we can go hang out at your place for awhile. It's been a few days since Mother picked up your mail too, so we'll do that while we are there."

"Ok!" Kate at least wanted to see her apartment. She did miss being alone a little bit, since she was so used to it, but a lot less then she thought she would.

The next day they got up, went to the 12th and signed papers, then went to their Doctor's appointments and physical therapy. They were healing nicely and Kate's collarbone was healing as well as Castle's fractured rib. They had lunch out and then went to Kate's apartment. She unlocked the door and they walked in. Everything was as she left it before the accident. Kate wasn't a messy person so her apartment was clean to begin with.

"Oh the picture looks great there Kate!" Rick was referring to the picture of Kate and her Mother hanging up.

"Yes it does, doesn't it! Thank you again! It means so much to me!" She smiled nostalgically.

"Kate you don't have to keep thanking me, I didn't do all that much!" He moved close and put his arm around her.

"Yes you did Rick much more than the picture! You've helped me reclaim my life again. You've brought me happiness that I thought it wasn't possible to feel. You've made me open my heart up when it never felt safe to do before. So you've done a lot and I am so grateful! I love you!"

He turned her around and kissed her. He never wanted to let her go. It was amazing what a split second decision to reveal one's heart could to to change two lives.


End file.
